


Anxie-zzzzzs

by Czaritsa (RomaStache)



Series: Red Velvet Reel [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Crying, Diplomat Stretch (and Edge) implied!, Discussions of death and wills, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Nothing bad happens at all- its all in Stretch's head, Slice of Life, Spicyhoney - Freeform, Tags for Chapter 2:, headcanons, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-16 22:07:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaStache/pseuds/Czaritsa
Summary: Stretch should honestly be thrilled about this: Edge, the energizer bunny on like 3 cans of red bull, wanted to take an afternoon nap? Sleep in on a weekend? Not onlywantsto be a 'lazybones,' but wantsStretchtojoinhim?!It's quite literally a dream come true!So why does it feel more like a nightmare, huh? Is it him? He's totally overreacting and overthinking this, right? Right?? Yeah. Yeah, absolutely....





	1. Power Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, I realize this story summary sounds kinda angsty but... it's really not roflmao! It's literally more domestic fluff! XD
> 
> The very last oneshot for the first quarter! The next chapter is gonna be the beginning of the second quarter- it felt right to put them together. C:

“Lucy, I’m hooome!”  
  
  
Stretch pushed the door a little too hard, slamming shut a lot louder than intended. He cringed, half expecting an angry outburst, but the apartment was quiet. Edge must have been preoccupied.  
  
  
“My bad!” He called out anyway, dropping his key onto the side table. "The meeting ended earlier than I thought!  
  
  
I was expecting a little more ceremony or whatever, but it was actually pretty straightforward,” Stretch slipped his work shoes off with a relieved sigh, sliding them under the nearby shoe rack. “We met with the League of Nations people, and showed them around the Underground. They seemed really impressed with New New Home, commenting on the architecture and stuff.” He unbuttoned the collar and undid the hooks, shrugging his diplomatic coat off and slinging it over his shoulder, “We didn’t even need to go into Hotland- they were already giving us a positive evaluation in the Core, and insisted we go back to submit the paperwork before the weekend.”  
  
  
Stretch poked his head in the kitchen, but no Edge. Weird. His car and apartment keys were on the hook, so unless he dashed out really quick, he _had_ to be here. His husband was **_way_** too paranoid to leave the apartment unlocked, even if he dashed off for a few minutes. It was too quiet to be laundry, and Edge would never leave warm clothes to cool in the dryer. Maybe he was off cleaning something?  
  
  
“Well, this was just a preliminary examination, but it’s a good sign, right? We dotted our i’s and crossed our t’s, so hopefully everything’ll go off without a hitch.” Stretch made a beeline for the closet to hang his coat up as quickly as possible. Had to make sure it didn’t get ‘wrinkled.’ “With any luck, The Monster Underground will be reviewed as a World Heritage Site by Tuesday, if we’re lucky.”  
He shimmied out of his pants and tossed them onto the bed, narrowly avoiding hitting Edge, as he changed into his pajama bottoms. “I’m glad they accepted our evaluation and all, but it was kind of disappointing they didn’t want to see all of the Underground. I wanted to stop by Snowdin and see the old house.“  
  
  
Shaking the pants off, Stretch was thoughtful as he smoothed down the creases. ”I was thinking we’re definitely gonna need to take Pancake down when they’re a little bigger. I want them to know their roots, you know? See where monsters came from.”  
  
  
He put them on the hanger with a sigh, hooking it into the other hanger before covering them both with the protective plastic. “I want to be able to show them where I grew up. I wish we could do it for you too, but…” It wasn’t until he closed the closet door that Stretch realized Edge was in the room with him.  
  
  
_“There_ you are!” He quickly weighed his options, mindful that Edge was probably watching, before hopping on the bed anyway. It bounced delightfully, and he crawled over to rest his chin on his husband’s shoulder. “Whaddya think, Babe?”  
  
  
Edge didn’t say anything, eyes closed and breathing soft. His hands were loose and relaxed, one arm draped over his stomach protectively. Asleep? With the comforter pulled half over his legs? He didn’t even twitch with Stretch touching him. ...Hm.  
  
  
Stretch hadn’t even hit the CHECK prompt before he was smacked in the face by a pillow. _“Ow!_ I thought you were sleeping!”  
  
  
“With ya botherin’- “ Edge was clearly still out of it, mumbling into the pillow with his eyes still closed. Even if he was incredibly touchy about being CHECKed, Edge was still cute.   
  
  
“Aw, well, I’m sorry to disturb you, Sleeping Beauty.” Stretch pressed his teeth against his husband’s cheek in obvious apology.   
  
  
“M’beautiful awake too.” Grumpy sleepy Edge was _precious._  
  
  
“Of course you are, Snookums~” Stretch cooed back as he rearranged the comforter, tucking his husband in properly. Hesitating, he put a hand on Edge’s forehead. Normal. Feeling the body over the soul was a more reliable temperature gauge, but it was also more likely to get Edge mad at him. “Do you have a headache? You doing ok?”  
  
  
Huffing out an irritated sigh, Edge barely managed to turn his face away, “S’fine till ya come p’ra joder...”  
  
  
“Sorry, sorry,” Stretch pulled his hand back, doing his best not to laugh. Or sigh? Watching Edge sleep was, somehow,  making him simultaneously worried and delighted. He started to move away, “I’ll make it up to you- just keep on sleeping, and I’ll make dinner tonight. How about some spaghetti-“  
  
  
Edge rolled onto his side to grab at Stretch’s arm, although it was clumsy and loose. He might have said something into the pillow, because his browbones furrowed when he didn’t get a response.  
  
  
“Not feeling that, huh?” Stretch reached out to gently smooth down the brow bones with his fingers, “How about some meatloaf? Or some chicken ‘n dumplings?”  
  
  
“You.” Edge let his hand drop onto the comforter, claws catching on the fabric in a way that would have him throwing a fit if he were more awake. “Sleep.”  
  
  
Now _that_ was unexpected.  
  
  
“You’re asking me to _slack off_ with you?” Stretch teased, avoiding the obvious joke as he stood up. “Well, I mean, I _guess_ I could cuddle and nap with you. But as a special favor, and it’s only because I love you.”  
  
  
He heard Edge let out a soft huff that might have been laughter, smiling to himself as he opened the closet again. “Let me just slip into something more… _comfortable.”_ It didn’t take him long to find his softest hoodie, even with Edge’s ‘neatness’ messing up his whole system.  
  
  
Stretch pulled it over his tank top with a content sigh, giving himself a hug. There was nothing like a clean, warm hoodie on a brisk Fall day to get you in the mood for a nap. He quickly made his way back to the bed, easing himself into the spot next to Edge, “Ok, lazybones, you’ve twisted my arm and I’m here-”  
  
  
As soon as he was in arms reach, Edge pulled him in close, nuzzling at his chest. _“Filatico,”_ Edge told him like it was an insult, but he sighed in contentment when Stretch started rubbing his back. This hoodie was _magic._ It was gonna be so good at putting fussy babybones to sleep!  
  
  
Stretch moved the pillow under his head, since his husband seemed to have abandoned it for his chest instead. He waited until Edge’s breaths deepened before he ran his thumb along sharp cheekbones. There wasn’t a sickly flush or pallor to his bones that showed his magical alignment was off, and there wasn’t any magic seeping out of his soul either. Were there any other telltale symptoms of illness in skeletons? Stretch had never seen Blue sick in his life, and when he was sick, he was too miserable to pay attention to any warning signs.  
  
  
“M’okay,” Edge murmured into his chest, sighing softly when a gentle kiss was pressed to the crown of his head, “Sleep.”  
  
  
“Ok.” Stretch continued to stroke his back almost absently, “You’d tell me if you were sick, wouldn’t you?”  
  
  
His husband never answered, relaxed and warm against him, and that was enough. It was _enough,_ Stretch repeated to himself several times as he tried to force that weird kernel of doubt deep inside. He was going to _enjoy_ rare late afternoon nap cuddles, and he was _not_ going to worry about it.  
  
  
But as soon as Edge woke up, they were going to have chicken soup. And a nice cup of tea with plenty of honey.


	2. Cat Nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is sleeping in too much, and it's starting to freak Stretch out. Too bad he sucks at confrontations, and Edge takes this opportunity to springboard into a topic Stretch never ever wants to discuss. Now they're both unhappy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially at the beginning of the second quarter!
> 
> To recap:  
> Monster pregnancies are measured by percentages: first quarter is 25%, second quarter is 50%, third quarter 75%, and the last quarter is 98% !  
> 1st Quarter Symptoms for Edge are:  
> 1) Magic Block - Pregnant monsters are unable to conjure external magic, including attack and healing magic. They are also unable to use magic to manipulate their physical appearance, such as ecto-body parts/traits for skeletons. There is also an increased sensitivity to status effects and magic-affecting substances, like alcohol. There may initially be some unsettled magic that causes minor nausea and discomfort.  
> 2) Intent Sensitivity ("Mom Sense") - Pregnant monsters are able to sense the intent of nearby monsters and humans, so it's very hard to surprise them.  
> 3) Pregnancy Glow - Pregnant monsters begin to literally glow. It begins gradually and reaches peak brightness as 50%, although by 25% most monsters can act as a night light.
> 
> 1st Quarter Symptoms for Stretch are:  
> 1) Pregnancy Glow - Sympathetic symptom, non-pregnant partners also start glowing, but to a lesser extent.  
> 2) Extended Calm - A minor symptom, non-pregnant partners also tend to develop more conciliatory and supportive attitudes to their partners, if applicable. They seek to minimize conflict and strife however possible, although the extent of symptoms depends on personality traits.

Sleepy mornings were his favorite.  
  
  
Edge was too tired and out of it to put up his usual defenses, indulging in the raw affection he sometimes struggled with in his more alert moments. Waking up to see his husband snuggled up against him, so openly relaxed and at peace, never failed to soothe the unspoken concerns in Stretch’s soul.  
  
  
...Were.  
  
  
Stretch shifted into a more comfortable position, propping his head up on his arm as he watched Edge sleep. He stroked down the arms wrapped around his waist absently, glancing at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
  
11:30.  
  
  
There was that familiar prickle of concern. This was the second weekend in a row Edge slept in past 10. He usually only slept ‘in’ until 8:30.  
  
  
“Darlin’,” he asked softly, running a gentle hand down a shoulder blade and along the humerus, “Are you feeling well?”  
  
  
“Mmm...” Edge complained, turning further into Stretch’s chest to escape the tickling fingers. Stretch laughed at that reaction, enjoying the way his husband’s shoulders shook by extension. “Stop...”  
  
  
Stretch rolled onto his back, bringing Edge with him. The sleepy monster huffed, rearranging himself into a more comfortable position, cheek pressed against his husband’s chest. He blinked blearily, voice rough with sleep, “Why’re ya up?”  
  
  
“It’s past 11, Babe,” Stretch placed a hand on Edge’s forehead, discreetly feeling his temperature, “That’s the third weekend _I’ve_ been the one waking you up. I’m getting worried you’re coming down with something...”  
  
  
Edge gave a dismissive snort, “M’fine, Honey Bear.” Stretch smiled at the pet name, rubbing circles on Edge’s shoulders and pulling him closer. It did nothing to soothe his frazzled nerves.  
  
  
“Yeah? Then why are you so sleepy, hmm? This entire week, I’ve been the one waking _you_ up for work. You don’t usually sleep through your alarms.”  
  
  
“You’re a bad influence,” Edge teased, obviously more awake now, although he still didn’t lift his head. “You and your laziness. Blue warned me, but-“  
  
  
“I’m _serious_ , Pap,” Stretch persisted, grabbing his husband’s hand and threading their fingers together, “What if you’re getting sick? We should go see Undyne again-“  
  
  
Edge made a face at that, “Stretch-”  
  
  
Shaking his head, Stretch continued earnestly, “What if something’s _wrong_ with you? What if something’s _wrong_ with Pancake?”  
  
  
Edge changed his position so he was resting on his elbows, almost like a cat. He maintained eye contact as he put his head back down, tracing lazy hearts over the sternum.  
  
  
“The baby is fine. I am fine,” Edge said slowly and carefully, mouth quirking into an almost mischievous grin, “Since they are _your_ child, it’s only natural they crave sleep. That’s a **_good_** sign.”  
  
  
“Heh,” Stretch smiled briefly, resting his hands on Edge’s hips loosely. As much as that comment filled him with warmth, however, that sense of unease and dread was overpowering. “We still need to get it checked out. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to you.”  
  
  
“If anything happens to me, you would adjust and carry on.” Edge sighed almost like he was disappointed, like that was the most obvious answer in the world. Like it didn’t make Stretch’s soul _freeze_ at the mere thought.  
**  
**  
“Don’t-“ His throat felt tight, a heavy and unpleasant feeling settling in his bones, “Don’t say that!”  
  
  
“Why not? I’ve been a part of your life for 6 years and 4 months. I’ve only been a part of your _daily_ life for 1 year and 8 months.” Edge was so blasé and frank about it, like he was talking about the _weather_ or something. “It would be difficult and painful,” he cupped Stretch’s cheek as though that made this whole horrible conversation any better, “But you can do it. I **_know_** you can.”  
  
  
“What are you even _talking_ about?!” Were they having the same conversation? “I’m even **_more_** worried now, thanks, so we’re absolutely going to the doctor now. Even so, it’s probably not life or death-“  
  
  
“Yes it is!” Why was Edge _still_ going on this horrible tangent?! “Life and death are all part of the same thing! Gain comes with loss. I could die today, tomorrow, two years from now, or twenty. We all Fall Down someday. Actually, back home-“  
**  
**  
“Edge,” Stretch grabbed his face, butting their foreheads together, more than a little desperate, “This _isn’t_ Underfell! You don’t _need_ to worry about _dying_ anytime soon!” He let out a little, shuddering breath, thoroughly spooked, “Geez, how can you even be _thinking_ about this _now_ of all times-“  
  
  
“ _Papí.”_ He recognized that tone of voice, _oh no-_ “We cannot control what events come our way, but we _can_ control our reactions-“ Edge cut himself off when Stretch hugged him a little too tightly, face burrowed in the junction between his neck and shoulder. He pet the back of his husband’s skull gently. “You never know what could happen, so it’s very important we have a plan.”  
  
  
Stretch shook his head stubbornly, feeling the beginnings of tears as his soul seemed to thunder in his chest. He wasn’t going to think about it. He wasn’t going to imagine this. **_“No.”_  
**  
  
Edge went quiet for a moment as though he was actually surprised by the strong reaction he was getting. _Bastard_. “Let me tell you my will, then-“  
  
  
Stretch groaned as loudly as he could, voice starting to break, “You are **_literally_** killing **_me!_** ”  
  
  
His husband continued to stroke his back reassuringly. “Well, in the event of my murder, Red is going to avenge me, if necessary. You don’t need to worry about that.”  
  
  
Stretch wanted very much to make a snappy and irritated remark, but found himself trying to regulate his breathing. This was such a _stupid_ thing to be upset about-  
  
  
“It’s very selfish, but I want you to keep wearing my ring, and if possible, sprinkle some of my dust on it. When you proposed, you told me you would be mine forever- so I’ll hold you to it.”  
  
  
Stretch’s shoulders shook with the force of his head shaking, unable to articulate anything coherent. He wished this was just idle talk- a cruel and morbid prank- but he knew his husband was being serious. Edge continued to stroke his skull, using his other hand to hold him close.  
  
  
“I won’t ask you to remain celibate or single, but remember, **_I_** own your heart. My ring always goes **_first_**. And if you DO end up with someone else, which you can, and maybe even should if Pancake outlives me, then-“  
  
  
“Stop, stop!” Stretch gasped incredulously, feeling like he was going to burst into tears, “How can you possibly want to talk about that?”  
  
  
Edge looked at him incredulously,  “It’s an important conversation we _need_ to have. I have several plans for Pancake’s future, but I need your input first.” He pulled out three folders from his inventory. “The pink folder is in case we both die and it’s for our brothers. The yellow one is in case I die and it’s for you. The blue-”  
  
  
“Oh my God, you _are_ gonna die-” It felt like a knife had been thrust into his soul, and he could practically feel Edge turn to dust in his arms. Why else would he have such detailed plans? “You’re gonna die, and _leave me alone with Pancake_ -” His chest was starting to hurt, and it felt like it was getting harder to breathe as the waterworks started.  
  
  
“I am **_not_** going to die! I’m fine!” Edge pulled him against his chest, alternating between patting and rubbing his back. He actually sounded alarmed now, “Why would I die _now_ , when I have so much to live for? Don’t cry!”  
  
  
Stretch tried to say something else, but it just came out as a watery blubber.  
  
  
“I’m not going _anywhere_. I’m okay, Papa Bear.” Edge held him until he managed to get his breathing back under control. Maybe he didn’t have Edge’s soul reading ability, but it wasn’t hard to tell his husband was definitely spooked, “Why are you crying?” Edge brushed away the tear tracks gently, “This is a _complete_ overreaction! I’m not going to dust from sleeping too long-”  
  
  
Somehow, that little phrase cut through the haze of grief and Stretch saw red.  
  
  
**“I’M** _overreacting?!”_ Stretch sputtered in a rage, pulling away with an indignant huff, “You-! How _dare_ you!”  
  
  
He didn’t wait for Edge to answer, “I was just asking if you were coming down with a _cold!_ **You’re** the one talking about death! I’m _sorry_ I _worry_ about you?! This whole death talk **_cruel_** and **_unnecessary-_** “  
  
  
Edge flinched, pulling away, and Stretch was immediately filled with remorse.  
  
  
“Babe, Sweetheart, love of my life, _please,”_ Stretch wasn’t above begging, literally clasping his hands in supplication, “I didn’t mean it that way. Sorry.”    
  
This was a weird, bad awkward. Stretch kept talking nervously, “If you want to discuss the future, how about we look at the best and happy one! Like, how we want to decorate and furnish the nursery! Or look over at Blue’s baby shower theme and venue suggestions! Literally **_anything_** else, please, **_please_**.”  
  
  
For a long moment,  Edge was quiet, something unreadable in his expression as he scrutinized his husband’s face. Finally, he nodded stiffly, “...Ok.”  
  
  
**Great.** Now Edge was mad or disappointed in him, and he felt bad again-   
  
  
“I’m sorry I upset you,” Edge said quietly, obviously considering his words very carefully, “If it makes you feel better, I will go and see the doctor.”  
  
  
“No-“ Stretch sighed scrabbling at his face, “You’re right, I overreacted- you’re not dying, you’re just, like, utilitarian and morbid. Efficient and morbid?” He kept his hands over his face, not wanting to see Edge’s expression at that poor word choice. “Anyway, I know you hate the doctor, and I was getting carried away, so-“  
  
  
“It’s fine.” Edge’s tone was still cautious and calm, and he quickly got out of bed. Stretch only lifted his hands to look up at his husband when he felt the gentle weight of a cellphone on his chest. “You should-“  
  
  
“Are you mad at me?” Stretch sat up quickly, cellphone tumbling to his chest as he caught Edge by the wrist. “I’m sorry- I know this sort of conversation is important and you meant well, so I didn’t mean to be dismissive or anything. I’m sorry I didn’t react well, but you just caught me off guard-“ The words just started tumbling out, a roiling sense of unease that was making his anxiety spike, “And then talking about Pancake like that was just a little _too_ much for me. I mean, they aren’t even born yet and you’re already prepping for a future where you’re not there and I just- I can’t even begin to even think about a future without you and I can’t fathom having them but _not_ you so I just panicked-“  
  
  
“Papí.” Edge’s tone was firm but warm, taking his hands with a squeeze that was too tight to be pleasant. It sure got him focusing on that instead of his frenzied thoughts though., “You need to **_calm down._** We’re **_done_** talking about that.”  
  
  
He let go of his husband’s hands only to move them onto the phone, “You will call the doctor and set up an appointment for Thursday morning. Then you will come downstairs and we’ll have brunch.”  
  
  
“I love you.” Stretch buried his face in his husband’s ectostomach as he threw his arms around Edge’s waist. “I’m so sorry-“  
  
  
“Why? **_I_** made **_you_** cry.” Edge’s tone was warm and he rubbed his back fondly. “I’ll make you a Coolada-” Edge stopped himself. “Maybe tea would be better. I’ll add some honey. And I’ll make some of those grit things you love so much, with extra butter to it this time. We’ll also have eggs and toast and… Uh...”  
  
  
Why didn’t Edge include any Underfell dishes in that line up? Edge wouldn’t eat the grits or eggs, and he almost always made Greempanadas when he was in a Brunch mood...  
  
  
“Whatever else you want.”  
  
  
This was backwards. Edge had a very definite uneasy tension in the way he was carrying himself, and Stretch should be comforting _him_. He didn’t have a reason to be this discombobulated. “But-“  
  
  
“Call her, and then come down when you’re ready,” Edge was stern, as though he could read his mind, pulling away and making his way to the door. He paused at the door jamb, looking over his shoulder, “It’s _fine._ Stop agonizing over this.”  
  
  
Stretch watched him leave, trying very hard **_not_** to agonize. He had obviously offended/hurt Edge with that comment, to the point his husband was backing off anything related to Underfell. That wasn’t what he wanted _at all,_ but how was he supposed to turn this around? Edge, understandably, didn’t want to talk about it anymore…  
  
  
Right, Edge was the kind of guy who appreciated actions over promises and words. Thursday, ok. That would give him several days to  _show_ Edge... something. But **_what?_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I called it Cat Nap, 'cause sleep, and 'cause cats have nine lives! Eh? Eh?
> 
> Underfell dishes mentioned:
> 
> 1) Coolada: A mysterious drink made out of something, something, and oatmeal. It's sweet and refreshing! +30 HP and improves your accuracy. (Based off the Ecuadorian Colada.)  
> 2) Greempandas: Delicious empanadas made out of something green, and something cheesy. You could eat 20 of these! +60 HP (Based off of Ecuadorian Empanadas de Verde)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sticking through with me so far! Your comments and kudos! mean so much to me- I really appreciate your support! <3
> 
> Red Velvet Reel has a [tumblr](https://redvelvetreel.tumblr.com/) now! Come say hi and learn some background stuff, including art, trivia, and sneak peeks for future installments too!


End file.
